To Be Remembered
by Ashe Shinkuri
Summary: This is a self insert story, haven't done one of these yet. Storyline is from Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR MH3U.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone, as we all know as I have done some naughty stories in the past, but now my writer's block has taken me in a different direction. This story was influenced by a fellow writer and friend. The Original God Mod and his new story, 'Hope, Fear, and Everything Inbetween'.

This will be my first Self Insert as well, You should definitely give his a try also, His story is formatted in the 'Dark Souls' world.

However this story will be formatted in the world of...Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Any of the in game character's mentioned I do not own, I ownly own the character who is going to be myself of course inserted into the World in the p.o.v. of the hunter. With a couple twists in the story.

Enjoy and Feel free to give me any feedback at the end of the story, it's greatly appreciated.

There that annoying sound was again, the sound of birds chirping endlessly. Usually, a beautiful sound to behold, unless you stayed up all night grinding for Rathalos plates for armor. The last thing needed is to be woken up early in morning. As my senses returned being the groggy sibling who always hit the snooze on her alarm, I noticed my clock wasn't by my side and the my bed was...jittery?! I shot up only to find myself in a caravan? Why? In the age where cars move faster than horses. I noticed someone at the front, short, and wore a straw hat, probably a farmer who found Japanese culture more to his tastes than American. I pushed some of the cloth covering the top of the caravan aside, "Excuse me drive-" I was frozen in place, a Felyne had taken hold of the reigns, and he...or she had turned and with a gasp and a meow began to speak in broken english, "Hunter! I didn't think you'd _mewake_ so soon, _meow_!" I blinked and felt my body for my clothes, instead of the black basket ball shorts and generic Tee-shirt, it was replaced with leather armor. This was just too coincidental, it had to be a dream, or my brain was disected and is stuck visualizing this virtual reality.

I took a deep breath, I was never able to stay too calm, specially being immediately thrown into new things. I could feel everything slow down around me, I had to ground myself, take a hold of the situation and accept it for what it was. "W-where might we be heading again? The name keeps slipping my mind." The Felyne just meowled in disbelief, "I've _purrrobbably_ have told you about a dozen times, Moga Village! We were sent by the guild to find out the cause of the _me-sterious_ earthquakes."

I froze, I was losing it. I sat down I breathed, and I counted each of them.

 _ **1\. Breathe.**_

 _ **2\. Breathe.**_

 _ **3\. Breathe.**_

 _ **4\. Breathe.**_

 _ **5\. Breathe...**_

Okay, So now to find out if this really was fake or real. I turned and had saw the a blue trunk which had a selection of different weapons inside. I saw the tip of a lance and bit the bottom of my lip, my heart thumping loudly in my ears. I closed my eyes and with as much courage and strength that I could muster thrusted my thumb unto the sharpened tip. I felt it then. Pain. It burned, it stung, I was always good about small wounds. Cuts, bruises, scrapes, and pricks? Not a problem. I kept my pain inside, I opened my eyes and pulled my thumb into my blurring view, blood, it was trickling down my palm and onto my wrist. This confirmed it all, I'm inside Monster Hunter, I'm going to be in Moga. How am I going to survive? I've never had to...kill anything! I'd be okay just gathering things...but slaying living beings who have just as much right to the land as we do? I wasn't sure I could do it. Soon the caravan stopped and took it as, "we have arrived". I slid myself out, and I saw this quaint ocean side village, I walked through the wooden gate welcomed by torches and down the hill I went. I passed by what looked like a blacksmith shop, down a set of stairs where I saw a cluster of people. I gently ushered them aside standing as tall as I could.

I found myself in front of two men, an Elder and what looked to be his son. I bowed my head in greeting and respect, as they shared nothing more than smiles. The Elder took me aside and we walked along the entire village. He showed me the hut I were to live in, and how my meals were already paid for, He further explained how frequent and large the earthquakes were. Quite frankly, I was surprised how well this little village had survived earthquakes. Where I use to live, earthquakes were this BIG, scary things we heard happen on the other side of the continent. Here though...their big, scary thing was called a Lagiacrus. "The Azure Lightning" the Chief called it, he saw how pale I went.

The first time I had to face a Lagiacrus, I pissed myself, I trembled and it wasn't even a real monster. It was a game simulation. However now...this was quite real, and I'm not sure how well my body...or this body will hold up to electricity based attacks. The Chief patted my on the back and said, "Don't worry kid, I know you're wet behind the ears, but I see potential in you, we'll show you how things are done, and we'll only throw you in if we think you are truly ready." Thank goodness, but, I don't even know if I will ever be truly ready. If I was still the same, I was never good at particularly anything, just average never pushing myself to excel. I took a deep breath and nodded thanking him for his kindness he has shown me. He nodded and gave a firm pat before he pointed me towards his son who was directing villagers to do with various baskets of fish. Of course, they live by the ocean why wouldn't they be trading fish? Once they cleared the area, he jumped off the boxes and held out his arm for a shake. I took his hand firm, but only because my body was still so scared from the fact that I'm _IN_ my game. "Heya Kiddo, name's Junior, your's?" I fumbled, I didn't feel right giving him my name...it feels like I needed to start over, become something stronger than my given name. "Ashie, my name is Ashie, Junior? Junior. I need your help, can we go out for a stroll? There is something dire I need to speak with you about and I'm afraid I can only trust you with this for now."

To be honest, I don't normally trust anybody, people are cruel, even myself. However, I _NEEDED_ to reach out to someone here. In this world I have no one, nothing, a clean slate. I need to start somewhere. Junior nodded a look of both worry and concern for both him, me, and the village. "Sure Kiddo, just make sure you grab a weapon from your trunk, Chamberlain already set up your abode quite nicely. When you leave the village, go straight and then hook a right, you'll find me at what use to be an old hunting camp." I nodded and ran over to my hut, I entered the house where the Felyne who accompanied me hurridly rushed over to me and bowed. I waved him off and kneeled down. "No need for that my friend...we are partners, friends, not master and servant." I could feel myself tear up, this Felyne...looked just like my pet kitten, I let my hand rub the top of his head, and he responded with a happy meow of content. "You must've had a long day driving, so go ahead and rest up, I'm going to go exploring for a bit with the Village Chief's son." I went over to the blue trunk by the king sized bed and furrowed in confusion, all my weapons that I had saved on my game file. All here.

For now a Lance was the only thing I knew how to use, but for now...a shield and sword should be good enough. The Shadow Saber, the weapon was infused with poison and it was light, had a hand guard and the shield was round so I could see what and where I was guarding. 'We all have to start somewhere'. It was starting to become my new motto, maybe it will be the one to help me through this. I noticed the trunk had various other items that were there on my game file. I grabbed the basics, cooked meat, potions, and whetstones. I stood up and patted my Felyne friend one more time before leaving the hut and village. I walked out of the wooden gate with the torches same way I entered it. I ran straight, and I saw the apotonoths, the larger one gave off a warning noise, brushing its foot back like a bull about to charge. I ducked down and moved slowly, off the the right. I saw it, a stone bridge leading you right to the old camping site where Junior sat. He looked up, he looked serious same as his voice when he spoke, "So what was it that was so dire hunter?" I gulped once more, public speaking, confiding in one person, was always a big step for me.

"I need your guidance Junior, because I'm not from this world, I know the Felyne says we were sent from the guild, but the last thing I remembered was sleeping in a tall building. I woke up on that caravan, I don't know how to hunt, let alone kill something. In my world I was twenty-two years old selling medicine and food to people just meeting ends meet." Junior never missed a beat, his face stayed like stone, letting me speak and letting my words sink in. "I didn't want to say it in the village in case everyone thought I was crazy or chicken...okay, to be honest Junior, I'm frightened, I want to help your village, I just need help, I need you to show me how to fight, how to hunt!" Junior sat there, felt like hours went by, the sun was starting to set setting the sky ablaze with hues of orange and pink. He finally nodded and looked up at me smile stretched across his goofy face. "Alrighty then, as son of the Village Chief, clarify that The chief, the quest girl and I shall help teach you how to hunt in preparation to hunt the Lagiacrus!"

For once in a long time, I felt relief. I was going to be the one to save the village, and maybe even find out a way to get back home. For now I shared a walk back to Moga with Junior. Once we reached my hut we parted ways, as soon as I got through the door I noticed the mushroom shaped lamp glowing many colors. Chamberlein must have noticed my discomfort with darkness, speaking of Chamberlein. When I looked down I saw my Furry champanion curled up on a cushion next to the table. I shook my head and gently picked him up. I brought him over to the bed that was big enough for more than just the both of us. I gently laid him down on one side of the bed pulling the blanket up to keep him warm. I removed the leather armor a good thing I could feel the cloth armor beneath it. I laid on the opposite side of the bed. Blurriness danced in my vision, I was exhausted, worried, and scared for what tomorrow would hold for me. I'm to learn how to hunt, something I hid from and fought against. It was different when I was playing Monster Hunter, but now i was IN it. Now real lives are on the line, not just npcs.

Soon I felt my eyes drift shut and the familiar sense of being pulled under the waves of unconsciousness hit me as I flowed into a restful slumber. Tomorrow was going to be a long day, and I will definitely need this rest.


	2. Chapter 2

It was warm, I hated being to warm, I could feel my body react to the heat. "Meoooooow! Ashie!" Sh-Shui...? Is that you? I opened my eyes and my little Felyne companion was next to me holding a plate, I took an inhale and it was cooked fish. I sat up and rubbed the sleep and grogginess from my head. I stood up and made my way to the table, Chamberlein placed the plate on the table where I sat and he sat across from me with his own plate.

"Chamberlein?" He looked up listening, as if his life depended on it.

"Is that your given name?" Chamberlein's ear sank as he meowled, "No, a name given to be by the guild." I smiled gently my heart was clenching in almost what seemed like agony, "Would you like a new name?" Chamberlein's ears rose again listening closer, "What about...Shui, it means water." Chamberlein jumped up in victory and exclaimed, "What a wonderful name Ashie! I shall treasure it always!" I gave one more sad smile stifling the tears beginning to rise. "One more thing, Shui, we are partners, friends, You have the freedom and right to walk around and do whatever you like, as well as sleeping in an appropriate place."

Shui bowwed and I wiped a loan tear away, the one thing I wished, was that my kitten before he passed understood how much I really loved him, I was willing to pay everything I had to make sure he came home to me...but I couldn't afford it, the only thing I could give him was a painless death, rather than suffering in pain. Even now as I feel my throat tighten and my heart break, I hope that my kitten knew that his Momma always loved him and wanted to give up everything to make him better.

I stood up, and nodded toward Shui, "Alrighty then, I will be heading out now, take care Shui, keep up drinking water its hot today!" I pulled on my leather armor and my weapon. I headed out the door and saw Junior above the boxes again directing people where the trade goods go. He told me that I should head over to the Quest Counter and talk to the girl there and he'll meet outside. So I did, I walked oer to the girl in the red guild uniform and she laughed heartily, "Alright hunter! Junior has informed me about your situation and so I have picked out some starting missions for you. She handed me my first quest paper, it read, _'Collect Unique Mushrooms!'_

I deadpanned, a gathering mission, she wagged her finger, "Don't be fooled, Gathering Missions can be just as dangerous as hunting ones. Now go meet junior outside the Village and I will see you when you get back!" I nodded and headed towards the Hunting base outside the village. Junior was there he explained how to maximize the time I'm outside the village instead of _**just**_ collecting the mushrooms to try free hunting and collecting other things I needed. I know before I left my honey looked really low, I ran past the heard of aptonoths and started to collect the honey from the deserted honey combs I could find. I glanced to my right and there looked to be small logs where little toadstools were sprouting from. I ran over and started to pick I looked at my quest to match up the picture of the Mushrooms I needed. Luckily I found the Unique-Shrooms and some Blue Shrooms so I can make the potions.

"No need to hunt, we have plenty of time Until sundown, you found a lot of items you needed yes?" I turned and nodded the leather face guard covering my mouth and nose to avoid any toxic gasses. Junior waving his spear in a darker direction motioning for me to fallow closely. We moved slow and quiet with the wind blowing in the same direction we were pacing in. He held his hand palm facing me. A signal to stop and freeze. I looked up at him, he was staring intently at me and then his gaze moved further ahead. Once my eyes met his target I gasped softly. Little pink velociraptor creatures were scurrying about, pecking at bones and husks of weaker monsters. I was nervous, I froze in place, he was going to teach me how to hunt, and this was going to be the first monster I slay. I could see Junior see my hesitation he shook his head and sighed as he positioned himself behind me, I could feel his chest at my back. Then I felt him bend his knees and body forcefully, making my body take on a stance he grabbed my shield and strapped it on my left arm and after he was done he took my Night Saber and placed the hand in my right hand. My body shook but calmed when he stepped in front of me.

That is the basic stance for your weapon. Now, Jaggis are quick little things, they'll dodge, but when you take down one at a time they are easy. Remember, swing, swing, block or swing, swing, swing, roll. I nodded again, this was my chance to learn. I have always watched my cousin and uncle fence growing up, but never learned. As I stepped forward they Jaggis barked...almost, as they saw me approach. There were three, and just one of me, huh, funny odds. I gripped my blade as one approached jaws bared, I time my swing and sliced it across its neck, not severing its head though. Another across its small torso. I saw it pull back and open its jaws wide to snap, I drew back in a small hop as it barely missed my neck. Junior had already speared and pinned the one that was sneaking up on me to the ground, right through the throat. "Remember, these are monsters, its not like fighting another human, these wyverns act purely on the instinct to kill." I her the bark in front of me and when I turned my head the Jaggi had thrown its body into me, and as I fell it swooped down getting ready to dig into me with its teeth, I crossed my sheild over my body before I brought it across its face in a hard, shielded back hand. I hit it so hard it fell over on its side next to me and when that happened I held the sword in a stabbing position and thrusts downwards as hard as I can. I felt the tension of its hide break and I heard the blade slice through. The Jaggi gave a last whimper before it lay there. Lifeless.

I didn't know what to feel, glad that I was alive but insane that I feel happy after killing something. I could feel tears form as I lowered my head I heard another sputter and whimper, Junior had probably killed the last one. I felt his chest at my back again and a soft whisper, "C'mon, you can do it, you still have one more thing to learn." I knew what he was talking about, but I played dumb. He was talking about carving. and Using the hides, scales, fangs, and bones to make better armor and weapons. His hand gently grabbed mine with the sword and he tugged it free from the Jaggi's dead body. I whimpered, "D-don't make me do this Junior...I just killed it...no remorse for its life." My voice was trembling I was about to break. Junior sighed, "I have to kid, If you are going to save Moga, you have to learn all of this, you need to crawl before you walk, soon you will have no problem with these things. Now...take your sword like this and..." I watched below as he guided my hand and sword through the hide, skinning the dead Jaggi. Soon I had enough hide after carving all three of them to make armor. From what Junior told me, Jaggi armor is a little better than armor.

My hands were bloody, I could feel myself shaking everything around me was moving in slow motion as the sun began to set. Junior pulled me up by my arm and wrapped it around his shoulder as he placed his other arm around my waist. We stood up and we began to walk back into Moga. Everyone was watching as he let me go. I was walk forward, but that's all I could tell. I didn't want to look at anyone and be told that they were proud of me for taking a life. I walked up to the quest counter and placed the mushrooms on the desk along with the quest sheet itself. I slowly walked back to my hut, there was a small fountain in the corner, I peeled off my armor and began to wash away the day. Soon Shui came through the door, "Hello Ashie, how was your day hunting?" As I finished washing off I turned around and teared up. Shui saw, and slowly trotted his way over before holding up a paw to wipe my tear. "You were always sensative Miss Ashie." I sniffled, "I took a life Shui...it's not fair..." I softly whimpered trying to keep back my sobs.

"I know Miss Ashie, but we all will meet our end someday, and some will die sooner than others, its all apart of life. If you were to die out in the fields, why, I'd be very heartbroken Miss Ashie, so much so that I wouldn't work for the guild anymore, I would live a quiet life here in Moga, living on with your memories." That's when I truly let out a sob, and it was the sob that led to all the other ones. I had hugged onto my little furry friend as I cried. It wasn't fun having to do this, if only there were a way to just tell the monsters to leave this place alone...but how stupid does that sound? Soon my sobbing quieted down to soft gasping, Shui hand ushered me to stand and guided me to the bed where I laid down. Shui sat and watched me, he knew my body was going to shut down any second. Finally as my head began to sort its feelings and thoughts out, my eyes closed, and as I forgot about the contents of the day I drifted off into sleep. Where my body could mend and rest from the days excitement.


End file.
